The invention relates to a device for recording data comprising a two-dimensional array of microdots of nanometric dimensions arranged facing a storage medium and flexible fixing means for fixing a sensitive area of the storage medium onto an external frame allowing movement of said sensitive area in its plane.
The invention also relates to a method for producing such a device.